Drawing the Line
by Psyched
Summary: What prompts Deeks to finally quit NCIS? And who tries to get him to change his mind? Speculation fic, based on spoliers for the Season 9 finale.


**AN:** Speculation fic for the Season 9 finale (A Line in the Sand/Ninguna Salida) based on spoilers and interviews.

* * *

"The landing strip is about ten klicks from the estate. We'll take two cars to about here and go the rest of the way on foot. Kensi, Deeks, you'll enter through the northeast door, Sam and I will breach from the west. Hidoko has overwatch." Callen said as the team, along with Hetty, stood around an aerial map and floor plan of Spencer Williams' recently discovered compound in Mexico.

"Wait, we're leaving this entire side of the house out of the equation," Deeks indicated the area in question on the screen by his desk.

"I'll deal with that after we apprehend Williams," Callen replied.

"Alone?" Kensi asked. "What if that's where Williams is located? Deeks is right, there's a huge hole in this plan."

The look shared by Callen and Hetty was not missed by the rest of the team.

"Our intel suggests Mr. Williams is working out of the rooms on the north corridor. That is why the teams will be infiltrating the areas on either side of it," their operations manager replied.

"How reliable is this intel, Hetty?" Sam asked, his right hand on his left bicep, reminding the team of the soreness he still felt from his recent gunshot wound.

"It's from a solid source. And the takeaway is that no one is to enter the south wing of the house," she said.

"What, is it rigged with explosives or something?" Deeks pushed.

"Detective Deeks, Agent Blye, Agent Hanna. You have been adequately briefed for this mission. Please get your gear and be ready to leave in five minutes," Hetty said, settling the matter.

Deeks looked at Kensi and Sam briefly before turning to Hetty and Callen. "Okay, I'm going to hop on the giant elephant in the room and point out that some of us clearly don't know everything about this op. You think what you've told us is enough even though there's a massive tactical flaw in the strategy?"

"I trust my partner," Sam said, apparently comfortable with the lack of information.

"I trust mine too," Deeks countered. "But your partner seems to have the whole picture here while Kensi and I are both in the dark. That's a recipe for disaster."

"Orders are orders," Hidoko reminded him, and something in her tone suggested to Deeks that she was in the know as well.

"This isn't the military. And orders that are likely to get us hurt without meeting the mission objective need to be discussed further," Kensi replied, directing the last of her comment to Callen.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, might I remind you that as operations manager there are often times when I know more about a target or a mission than you do."

"Except the rest of you seem to know something that Deeks, Sam, and I don't." Kensi's look dared Hidoko to deny that she was also in possession of this elusive information. The younger agent didn't. "And while Sam will be paired with Callen, Deeks and I will be blind in there."

"We also remember how well things have turned out when you didn't share important information with this team, Hetty. Kensi almost died because of it. Twice." Deeks added.

Kensi attempted to bring the conversation back to the case at hand. "If we go in there as the only team without this intel, we're at a disadvantage. We'll know we're missing something and second guess every move we make."

"That gets people killed," Deeks tried to hammer the point home.

Hetty said, "I understand your concern, Detective Deeks, but it is unfounded. There is no more information forthcoming about this op. I expect that you and Agent Blye will follow the game plan as outlined." Her tone made it clear there was no more room for discussion. "Good luck to you."

"That's it?" Deeks asked, more than a little surprised by the dismissal. "You're really not going to tell us what we need to know."

"Ah, you seem to be under the illusion that you have a need to know, Detective. In fact you do not." Hetty smiled, but it was cold and tight. "With that cleared up, there is nothing more to say. You have your assignments. Now, you all really must head out."

Deeks locked eyes with their boss for several long, tense moments. Finally, he said, "I need a minute with my partner first," and walked away from the group.

Kensi glanced briefly at Hetty before she followed Deeks. They stopped at the entrance to the hallway.

Deeks leaned close and whispered, "I don't like this, Kens. I don't know what the hell is going on, but this stinks like Monty after he tried to befriend a skunk."

"Agreed. But it makes no sense. Why aren't we all being told everything? And why is NCIS even involved in this any more? The weapons from China Lake were recovered a few weeks ago with Callen and Mosley's help; ATF and the FBI should be conducting this raid with a much larger contingent than just four agents."

"Honestly? I don't really care at this point. What I care about is you and me making it home at the end of the day, and if we go along with this plan the chances of that happening drop drastically."

"What are you saying?"

Deeks studied his partner and fiancée for a few seconds, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "I think we draw a line in the sand and refuse to go unless they fill us in completely."

Kensi wasn't thrilled with the suggestion. "Are you sure about this, Deeks? We're about to head out and you're talking about leaving the team undermanned. That'll be dangerous for them too."

"Do I want to do it this way? No. But they're not really giving us much of an option here. This is an unnecessary risk, and we both know it. How many more times are we going to put ourselves in these situations before our luck runs out?"

Kensi didn't respond right away, but looked uncomfortable.

"Okay then, I'll draw my line," Deeks offered on a quick sigh. "I don't have a problem with that. They'll partner Hidoko with you, which will be safer since I'm willing to bet my favorite board that she knows what's going on too."

"Deeks, I—"

"Detective Deeks, Agent Blye, your minute is up. The team needs to be on its way," Hetty called before Kensi could finish her sentence.

"Don't worry Kens, I get it. You're still not ready. Just please come home tonight," Deeks squeezed her forearm as he walked past her and back toward the others.

Kensi could see the disappointment in Deeks' face and wished she'd been faster at formulating her thoughts, but she wasn't expecting to have to make this decision today, and certainly not this way. Not when they were needed on a mission.

Deeks waited for Kensi to rejoin the group before announcing, "It's painfully obvious to me that I would be a liability on this op, so I'm not going. You can fire me or I can quit, but I'll have my stuff packed and be out of here before you get back."

Nothing but stunned silence greeted him. Deeks noticed Hetty's fleeting look toward the EAD's office and his anger quickly flared. He tamped it down before continuing, "You know, it's ironic that Mosley's been trying to get rid of me since she walked in the door and yet it's Hetty who finally pulled it off."

When the team remained quiet and her partner headed toward his locker, Kensi said, "Deeks, wait. You know what else is ironic?" She addressed their operations manager, "Hetty, you once told me that it would be a challenge to figure out when to leave this job. I should probably thank you for making that decision so easy today." With that, Kensi removed her badge and gun and placed them on Deeks' desk. "You'll have my letter of resignation by morning."

Kensi had just reached Deeks' side when Mosley's voice sounded from the edge of the bullpen. It was a testament to the intensity of the moment that they hadn't heard her heels clicking on the floor as she approached.

The EAD stood there with her arms on her hips, and said in her usual tone, "No, the true irony here is that I'm going to be the one to ask you to stay, Detective Deeks. And Agent Blye," she nodded at each as she said their names. "This team is one of the best there is, and I have it on good authority that you can accomplish this very important task. And you're right, you haven't been given all the pertinent information about it."

Mosley walked toward the group. Kensi and Deeks turned but didn't rejoin them. Their boss continued, "Where you're wrong is who's been withholding it. At my request, Hetty, Callen, and Hidoko have been keeping my secret. But I see now that I should have trusted you all with the knowledge of my connection to this case." She then quickly explained that she had once had a relationship with Williams that resulted in a son, Derek. Mosley barely controlled her emotions when she shared that the international arms dealer had fled the country with their child five years ago and she'd been looking for him since then, and that this was the closest she'd ever been to recovering her boy.

"You also weren't told that while the rest of the team escorts Williams and his associates into custody Callen and Hidoko are to stay behind to search for Derek before the local authorities arrive," she concluded.

"In the south wing," Kensi surmised.

Mosley nodded, "That is where the intel indicates Derek will be, yes."

Deeks suggested, "You might want to put more people on that search, Assistant Director."

"Why do you say that?" the EAD asked.

"If your goal is to find and get Derek out of there quickly before the local LEOs show up, you need to keep in mind that he'll probably be scared and hiding, and Williams may have taught him not to trust or respond to anyone but his own people. It might not be as simple as sweeping the rooms in that part of the house."

"Good point, Detective." Eying Deeks with a mixture of surprise and respect, Mosley continued, "If you and your partner are willing to participate, you should both be involved in the search as well."

Deeks glanced at Kensi for her assent before he nodded their acceptance of rejoining the team and the mission. They sealed the deal by walking back to the group.

Kensi suggested, "I think Sam's a better choice than me since he's a father and has much more experience with kids. I'll take care of Williams." Now that all the pieces of the puzzle were in place, she narrowed her eyes in thought while considering the floorplan again. "Do we have any idea if there could be a panic room or a bunker of some sort beneath the house? Someplace Williams might provide for Derek to safely hide in the event of a raid or an emergency?"

"I wanted to build one under our house, but Michelle wouldn't let me," Sam said as he studied the floorplan more closely and pointed to a specific spot. "I'd put one here."

"Alright then, Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks will take part in the search for Derek. The team can decide on the way who else will help with that and who will assist Agent Blye in getting Williams into custody on American soil." Mosley looked at each of them in turn before adding, "Under no circumstances is Spencer Williams to know you are looking for or have found Derek. I want him gone before Derek is brought out of the house."

"Understood, ma'am," Kensi said.

"One more thing," Deeks said before they were reminded they had to leave. "Do you think you should be there, Assistant Director? I mean, you are his mother. You might be the best chance we have of coaxing him out of hiding."

"That's not possible, and I doubt it would be helpful. He probably won't remember me," Mosley admitted sadly. "But I will make myself available by video should it be necessary." She regarded Deeks again before saying, "Thank you, Detective, for your insights into this op. That goes for you as well, Agents Blye and Hannah."

"Kind of ironic that the three people who weren't supposed to know the real reason for this mission are the ones who just made it more likely to succeed," Sam said, giving Deeks a look of approval.

"Let's go then," Deeks said, and led the team out.

* * *

 **AN2** : For the record, I wrote the majority of this fic, including Deeks' "line in the sand" comment, _before_ we found out that was the title of the first part of the finale. I wish I could be that psychic about what will happen in the episode, but based on the couple of pics I've seen from Part 1, it looks to me like Deeks and Kensi aren't going to be the ones reluctant to participate in this mission. So this is clearly just wishful thinking that my favorite couple will get ANY attention this season. Also, I'm marking this complete, but depending on what we actually see in the finale, I may be inspired to write a little bit more.


End file.
